Repeating Past Mistakes
by CriminalMindser
Summary: Set a few weeks after season 6. Lorelai finds out she's pregnant but doesn't know who the father is. How will Luke react to the news? an LL FIC, BETTA THAN IT SOUNDS, READ N REVIEW!


**Ok so I decided that I wanted to try a new story! I hope everyone enjoys this, please review! Thanks!**

Lorelai rushed through the front doors of the Dragonfly Inn, hopping every second step to put her shoes on. She was running late again, it was the third time this week she had overslept and she knew that every employee at the Inn were getting annoyed, and not just because she was late, but because Lorelai hadn't found the time to give them their pay for the past week. Things had been really hectic the past few weeks, Lorelai had been sick but still had to work, the Dragonfly was having some money problems and the one thing that definitely wasn't helping was her once again failed relationship with Luke. She ran through the door of the Dragonfly and over to the desk where she met up with Michele, who was by the way not looking very impressed.

"Don't start", Lorelai quickly jumped in, before he could say anything.

"Your late", Michele said in his phony French accent, which made Lorelai crazy, "Again", he announced.

"Yeah Michele, I know", she replied frustrated.

"So what's the excuse this time", he asked.

"I overslept", she responded, grabbing a hairbrush from her bag, seeing that she didn't have enough time to brush it earlier.

"You've already used that one", he said, "But Lorelai come on this is the 5th time this week you've been late".

"3rd time", she corrected, throwing her hair into a ponytail.

"No actually it's been 5 times", Michele announced, "You've overslept 3 times but the other 2 you were late because she complained of nausea and a headache".

"So, what you're keeping tally", Lorelai asked, annoyed.

"Yes exactly, because some of the maids are complaining of how unfair they are being treated and they are threatening to quit, now you should know that I really don't care about the maids nor do I care much about you but I do however care about my self and if we lose these maids we'll lose clients and if we lose clients we lose money, and I like money".

"Michele that's not going to happen", Lorelai responded, "I've got their pay checks here".

"Took you long enough".

"Watch it, or you'll be the one with the late pay cheque", she said, leaving the desk and heading over to the kitchen.

"Sookie", she called out, "Help".

"I'm over here", Sookie responded, waving her hand in the air, from the other side of the kitchen. Lorelai made her way over there and fell into her best friends arms and sighed, "Need aspirin", she said, tiredly.

"Another headache", Sookie asked, walking over to the medicine cabinet.

"Yes", Lorelai replied, leaning against the counter.

"Worst than the last one", Sookie asked, coming back and handing her some pain killers.

"Definitely", she replied, popping them straight into her mouth, "It's like the 9/11 attack all over again except this time it's in my head", she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Wow, that's gotta hurt", Sookie laughed, Lorelai nodded, "Maybe you should consider going and seeing a doctor".

"And what, spend 100 dollars to see the doctor only to find out I have a small bug that will eventually go away and in the meantime there's nothing much I can do about it, the pain I mean".

"Its got to be better than popping dozens of pain killers into your mouth each day", Sookie announced, concerned, "I mean I'm really starting to worry about you".

"What", Lorelai asked, surprised, "Why".

"Because, you've been sick for days, you've hardly eaten anything, you've overslept, you've been moody, busy, distracted, I'm just concerned that's all".

"Well Sookie you don't have to be, I'm fine, really", Lorelai assured, putting on a fake smile, "Its just a bug, I'm sure I'll be over it by next week".

"And what if your not", Sookie asked.

"Then I'll go see a doctor if that's what you really want", Lorelai gave in.

"Ok", Sookie said, "Its just", she started.

"Just what", Lorelai asked.

"It's just, I think some of this might also, possibly, most likely, definitely, has something to do with Luke".

"What are you talking about", Lorelai asked, stunned that Sookie would ever think that.

"Well, it's just, you haven't really talked about it and then all of a sudden your sick and your late for work, and your always locked up in the house", Sookie expressed her concern, "I'm just worried that you're not dealing with the breakup, your trying to avoid it".

"Sookie ok you have to stop worrying", Lorelai announced, "I've talked about Luke, I'm over it, I'm trying to move on and this has absolutely nothing to do with him, I swear".

"And what about Christopher", Sookie asked.

"What about him".

"Have you talked to him".

"No, not since that night", Lorelai answered, "And what has that got to do with anything anyway".

"It has everything to do with it Lorelai, you need to talk to him, tell him how you feel".

"I did talk to him, I told him that it was a mistake and it can't happen again, I told him it's over, what more do you want", Lorelai asked getting frustrated with all the questioning and antagonizing.

"Ok I'm sorry", Sookie said, "I didn't mean to upset you".

"That's ok", Lorelai said, "Lets just forget about".

"Ok", Sookie gave in.

"And to prove to you that I don't spend all my spare time cooped up in the house, lets go out tonight", Lorelai decided, "Just you and me, a girls night out".

"What about your head", Sookie asked.

"It'll be better by then", Lorelai lied, knowing that like the past few days it would stay painful until she went to sleep, "What do you say".

"If your sure".

"I'm sure", Lorelai smiled.

"Ok then", Sookie laughed, "I'll pick you up at 7:00".

The rest of the day had gone pretty well, well it wasn't exactly smooth and easy but it had been better than the week she just had. The staff were cooperating more since they got their pay, Michele stopped being annoying around lunch time maybe because of the fact that he left early for the rest of the day and Lorelai was finally able to carry on with the rest of her day knowing that tonight she finally had something to look forward too, and Luke nor Christopher were on her mind for the whole day, and that felt good.

Although the good feeling didn't last. Later that night when Lorelai was getting ready for the girls night out, she started to feel nauseas again, and much to her dismay she was sick again. She tried to call Sookie to tell her that girls night out had to be cancelled but she got voicemail which meant she was probably already on her way to her house. And she was right, moments later Lorelai heard the doorbell ring. She was still upstairs, leaning over the toilet in her bathroom and she couldn't move. Luckily for her Sookie just let herself straight in.

"Lorelai", she called out, "You ready to go", there was no answer.

Sookie headed up the stairs to Lorelai's room and when she reached the top of the stairs she could hear retching coming from the bathroom.

"Lorelai", she called out, running to the bathroom, "Are you ok".

She walked into the bathroom and saw her best friend lying on the ground in front of the toilet in a crumpled heap, "Oh", she said, realizing what was going on. She kneeled down next to Lorelaia nd pulled her hair out of her face, rubbing her back for support, "It's gonna be ok". When Lorelai was finished Sookie handed her a damp cloth to wash her face with, "Are you ok", she asked, Lorelai shook her head and buried her head in her hands, the tears starting.

"Oh hey, hey", Sookie said, giving her a hug, Lorelai crying in her arms, "It's gonna be ok".

"No, its not", Lorelai said, grabbing a tissue and wiping her eyes, "I have no idea whats wrong with me, but I feel like crap, all the time".

"Come on, lets get you up", Sookie said, helping her stand up. She helped her down stairs and sat her on the couch, disappearing into the kitchen for a while. She came back a few moments later, "Here I got you a bucket, in case your sick again, a bottle of water and some ice cream, now do you want me to make some coffee", Sookie asked.

Lorelai shook her head in disgust, "No", she said firmly, "Coffee is the last thing I want right now, I can't even think about it".

"Wow", Sookie said surprised, "I've never seen you refuse coffee".

"That's because I haven't", Lorelai announced.

"Uh huh", Sookie said, the realization the Lorelai could be pregnant coming to her. She was going to say something but she really didn't want to freak her out right now.

"So is there anything else you want", Sookie asked.

"No, I'm good", Lorelai replied, smiling, "But thankyou, you shouldn't have to be here babysitting me".

"Nonsense, I am your best friend, I do need to be here", Sookie announced, "Do you want me to call Rory".

"No, I don't want to bother her, she has finals and stuff coming up and this'll just worry her".

"Should she have a reason to be worried".

"What are you talking about", Lorelai asked, taking a sip of water.

"I'm talking about your meltdown in the bathroom earlier, that was not exactly the greatest Lorelai Gilmore moment".

"Sookie please, I really don't want to talk about it", Lorelai announced, turning on the t.v.

"Well I do", Sookie said, grabbing the remote and turning it off, "What is going on with you, this, how you've been acting these past few days is not the Lorelai Gilmore I know".

Lorelai didn't say anything instead she turned away from Sookie.

"Come on Lorelai, just tell me whats going on".

Sookie could hear Lorelai sobbing and knealed down in front of her.

"Is it that you're pregnant", Sookie asked. Lorelai quickly turned to face Sookie, "What", she asked shocked.

**Ok so I'm gonna leave it there. Let me know what you think and let me know if u think I should continue, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
